


Deleted Scenes

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that could be considered "deleted scenes" in episodes from 3b and on. Basic fluff and stuff set in the canon universe. Speculation of what happens in the scenes we don't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 3x22, during the time before and after they find Snow with Regina.

“No.” She felt soft arms come around her as she stared down into the courtyard. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. Her mother was about to die. She was pulled into next to his chest and he just held her. Regina lit the usual fireball in her hand, and forced it right towards where her mother was tied to the stake.

All she saw next was Snow and the stakes go up in flames. She covered her mouth as she leaned into him, his arms tightening around her shoulders, his temple resting on her hair. She was crying. This entire trip she had attempted to get her parents back on the right path, to fall in love. Instead, she led her own mother to her death. She ruined everything.

They all stayed there at the window for, she wasn’t sure how long. It was silent, and Hook never let go of her the entire time. She didn’t want him to. When she couldn’t stand to look anymore, she turned in his arms, her face buried into his chest. She was still crying, and he was rubbing soft circles along her back. They had never been this close like this before, this intimate. It was comforting, though, she realized. It was nice to have someone who cared for her as much as he did helping her get through this. She could feel her walls breaking more and more.

“We should probably go, before someone finds us.” David said, beginning to walk away from the window, leading the others out of the castle.

Emma pulled back from Killian half way, not quite ready to fully leave his embrace. “Are you alright, love?” She shook her head, wiping away tears from her eyes, and pulling away to start walking. He followed her, and she felt his arm hovering behind her back, not sure if he should lay it there to lead her. She leaned more into him as they walked, giving him the opportunity to softly wrap his arm around her.

They stayed like that until they were out of the castle and back at the camp sight.

Snow was alive. Somehow, with the fairy dust, she turned herself into a ladybug and flew away from her own death. Emma had hugged her, but it was one-sided. Snow had no clue who she was, and Emma felt a pang of loss when Snow walked away from her. Her mother was alive, and she didn’t actually know who she was.

Killian came forward to wipe the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. “Looks like we’re back on track, love.” She grinned at him and nodded her head, still feeling at a loss of the situation. But her mother was alive, and that was what was important. She still had a chance of saving her future.

They walked slightly close together to where everyone was sleeping for the night. Emma was thankful to have actually lived in Storybrooke where beds were an actual thing, and an inn existed when there was nowhere else to stay, as opposed to a hard, forest floor. Everyone else was already laying in their spots, leaving only a large blanket set underneath a tree. Killian began to walk away in search of another blanket. “I’ll just go see if there is another space and blanket.”

“No, it’s ok.” He looked at her for a second, making sure she knew what she said. She motioned for him lie down, her following after. He stayed looking up at the night sky, while she stayed curled up on her side, facing away from him. He knew she was still upset, and he wanted more than anything to hold her close to him, soothing her to sleep.

Just as he was about to doze off, he felt her moving from her side of the blanket, maneuvering herself to face him. “Killian?” It was a soft whisper, barely audible. “Are you awake?”

“Aye.” He turned himself to face her, his hand resting in the spot between their heads. “Are you okay?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Aye, it’s a bit cold out here.” He was looking straight at her, where she was managing to keep her gaze somewhere else.

“Yeah. But it’s more than that. I just want to go home.” She felt a tear start to fall again, to which he leaned up and reached over to wipe away. “You will. I promise.”

She took a deep breath, slowly inching her hand to where his was laying between them, covering it and lacing their fingers. “Killian. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For following me through the portal. For helping me. I don’t know what I would have done on my own.” She inched slightly more towards him, tightening her grip on his hand. He didn’t know what was happening. They had never been like this before. She had just spent the last weeks pushing him away, and now she was lying next to him, holding his hand and lowering her walls.

“Probably still managing. You never really needed anyone’s help before. You’re a tough lass.”

“Yeah, but this is different. In the real world it’s easy. But here, I know nothing.” She sighed under her breath before looking up to him. “I guess I’m just glad you were here with me.”

“Me too lass. You should get some sleep, we still have a long day ahead of us with your parents.” She nodded, releasing their hands and placing hers on his chest, cuddling closer into his side. His arm came around her waist, welcoming he r into his embrace. He wouldn’t expect anything of it. She was emotional and in a land she knew nothing about. He was just glad he could be there for support. It was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x22 after the scene in the bed.

“Of course, love. That’s all in a day’s work for a hero.” It was about time, she thought, that he accepted himself as a hero. After everything they had been through together, after everything her had done for her and her family, she couldn’t think of him any other way. She ran her hand through his hair around his hair gazing into his deep blue eyes, before placing her forehead against his.

She heard the door close downstairs, loud enough to know that her parents had left them alone. Her hand tugged harder on the lapels of his jacket, and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even realized she was straddling him. She made no effort to move though, she was too focused on staying as close to his as possible after everything that happened.

She lost him. Well, she didn’t really, but she could have. If Henry hadn’t rewritten the story and changed everything back, he would’ve been gone for good, along with any chance for their future. God, she hates that she chickened out. Again. She loved him. She knew she did, and she knew he knew too, but she was still scared. Not of him, she knew he wasn’t going anywhere. She thinks she was scared of herself taking the next step at all, because it means that this man in front of her had managed to do what no one else has done for a long time.

She started to breath a bit more heavily and small tears began to leave her eyes as she pulled back to look at him again. “Hey,” he reached up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I’m just reliving it. I don’t know what I would’ve done if-”

“Hey.” He pushed a piece of her hair behind her hair as he interrupted her. “I’m here. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”

“Okay.” She always tried to make a habit of not choking up at her words, but with him that was out the window. She wiped the remnants of tears from under her eyes while trying to force a smile. When her eyes found his again she couldn’t help let the smile grow wider. He cupped her cheek before pulling her down to close the gap between them. Emma sighed into the kiss before bringing her hand to tug at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He wrapped his hooked arm more tightly around her, running his hand through her long locks, deepening the kiss. She found herself smiling into his lips as she put both of her arms around his neck. She pushed herself hard enough that they both fell back on the bed the way they were before, her hand interlaced with his beside his head.

They were interrupted, though, before things could get any more heated. She heard the loft door open with the sound of Henry calling from downstairs. “Mom!”

She sat up with an annoyed sigh as she rolled off of Killian’s lap. “We’re up here.” She heard Henry run up the steps as she stood up, Killian getting off the bed beside her.

“Hey. I just came buy to grab my…” he paused when he got to the top of the steps, in enough time to see Killian sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, of course not.” She ran her hand through her hair trying to hide her blush. “What’s up?”

“Right, I just came to get the storybook.”

“Ahh. I hope you don’t make any changes like the last author did. I don’t want that power going your head.” She walked up to hug his side, rubbing his head, messing it up. Killian stood up with a confused look.

“Wait. You’re the next author, lad? When did that happen?” Emma and Henry shared a look before going back to Killian, who seems to understand that whatever happened in that alternate reality, happened after he was already dead. “Right. Anyway, your book is downstairs by the kitchen counter.”

“Cool.” Henry started to run back downstairs, but stopped and turned to Killian, walking swiftly into his arms to give him a quick hug. Killian was caught a bit off guard before hugging him back.

“I’m glad you’re not really dead.” Henry gave him a small grin before leaving to grab his book and run out the door. Emma walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder. “So am I.”

He kissed the side of her head as they stayed there swaying in each other’s arms. “Shall we continue where we were?” He looked back at her with a sinful smirk, trying to lure her back to the bed, causing her to raise her eyebrows. “And risk someone else walking in? You know that my parents aren’t going to leave us alone for that long.”

“Aye. You’re right.”

“I have to change anyway. You know everyone is going to end up at Granny’s. We always seem to end up there after a huge problem is fixed.” She slowly left his arms and walked towards her dresser, and he left her to go downstairs. He picked up the mess he left of Henry’s books. then waited for Emma on the couch.

Ten minutes later she came down looking much more comfortable now that she got to change after three days. “Ha. Right on schedule. I just got a text from my dad saying to meet them at Granny’s.” She walked over to him as he stood from his seat, pulling her to him. “You were right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Aye.” He leaned down to kiss her quickly one last time before they left the loft, hands entangled as they walked to Granny’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x02 after ice wall cuddles.

“Are you okay?” He held onto her as tight as he could. She had been in that ice wall all night. She almost froze to death, and he didn’t know what he would have done. She was tucked into his arms, and he felt her nod before bringing her hand up to cradle his head. He chuckled softly into her neck. She was the one who just climbed out of an ice wall and she was comforting him. Emma was a ridiculous woman, and all he wanted was to get her safe and warm.

When she began to fall, he bent over and picked her up. His good arm went under her legs, holding her bridal style as he began to slip away from the wall. David stayed back to help Elsa get out, thanking her for saving Emma.

Killian carried her all the way to the car, holding her close against his chest. Her arms tightened around his neck as she shivered in his arms, digging her nose into his chest. David came around him to open the car door, allowing him to place Emma carefully in the middle of the back seat. David gave him a slight nod before he slid in next to her, closing the door. Elsa sat up front with David while he drove.

As soon as he was settled in his seat, he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. Emma snuggled closer, crossing her arms over chest so that one hand held his, and the other tugged on the lapels of his jacket. She rested her head on his shoulder, slightly dozing off, still tired. “Emma, Emma, love. Try to stay awake.”

“I am,” she said looking up to him. “Promise. You’re just really warm.”

“It’s the jacket.” She giggled into his chest, cuddling closer, closing any possible space between them. “No. It’s you.” He smiled before placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

It felt like they were in the car forever, and Emma just wanted to get home into the heat. When they arrived at the loft, Killian let go of her hand only long enough to step out and pick Emma back up. “Killian, I’m okay. I can walk.”

“Are you sure, love?” She nodded her head, stepping out of the car, but still clinging to him. David reached her other side, helping her in and up the steps to the loft. Once inside, they led her right into the chair next to the bathroom.

“What’s going on?” She heard Henry ask from the kitchen.

“Go get blankets, Henry.” David ordered, taking off his jacket and placing it over Emma shoulders. Before she knew it, Emma was covered in five or six blankets, as well as her father’s and Henry’s jackets. Killian stayed on the left side of her, and she took his hand in hers, smiling at him as he took a deep breath.

 

Later on that night, after Henry and her parents had gone to bed, it was just her and Killian in the living room. David took Elsa to Granny’s, paying for a room for her. They sat there in silence, her sitting on the small chair and him kneeled beside her with an arm wrapped around her, holding her still tight. She was half asleep, and he was also starting to doze off, his head resting on top of hers.

“Love?”

“Hmm.” Emma shifted, pulling her head back to look up at him. She had removed a few layers of blankets as the night went on, leaving only a few on her lap. “Perhaps you should move to your bed.”

She nodded, beginning to stand up quickly, but he slowed her down and helped her up. “Killian, I’m okay.”

“Sorry, love.” They both stood up quickly and she gave him a soft smile, placing her head on his shoulder. She laced their fingers back together as they started to walk, him leading her up the stairs to her bed. They tried to stay as quiet as possible, with Henry sleeping in his bed against the wall.

She sat on the bed, toeing of her boots and removing her jacket. He pulled back her comforter, allowing her to enter the bed and snuggle up under the sheets. Once she was settled in bed, she was already dozing off quickly. He looked down at her, realizing how beautiful she looked when she was asleep, so peaceful. He placed another fleece blanket on top of her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her head, before leaving. “Goodnight, Emma.”

He walked quietly down the stairs to find David in the kitchen getting water. He gave him a nod before aiming to leave, and David caught him before he could. “Hook.”

Killian turned around to see Dave giving him a small grin. “Thanks, for taking care of her.”

“Nothing I would rather be doing, mate.”

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry I questioned your intentions earlier.” He walked forward extending a hand in front of Killian. “The truth is, I think you’re good for her. I know you’ll make her happy.”

“Thanks, mate. She makes me happy as well.” Killian shook his hand before leaving to head back to his room at Granny’s, hoping that Emma felt the same way as her father


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x16. What happens when Captain Swan wakes up from the sleeping spell?

The smell of the vanilla woke him up, as well as the light shining through from the window. Killian rubbed his eyes as he woke up, still feeling a bit foggy. He remembers a purple light, a spell most likely, putting him and Emma to sleep.

Emma.

He opened his eyes, seeing her right beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. She was still asleep, and he had to admit he loved seeing her that way. She was really peaceful, her face softened and her hair spread out along both of their shoulders. He sat there staring, admiring, while trying not to shift to much to wake her. He moved a piece of hair that felt in front of her nose to behind her ear, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

He smelled the vanilla again. He felt her stir, and she moaned quietly before picking up her head and opening her eyes. “What happened?”

“I’m assuming a sleeping spell, created by one of those witches.” She looked up to him, realizing she was still lying against his side. “Of course.” She rested her head back on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but grin at the fact that she felt comfortable enough to do so. “Well, at least we got a nice nap out of it, though we should probably find out why they did it in the first place.”

She sat for a few seconds, before inching to stand up. Before she did, Killian placed his hand on her arm, pulling her towards him. As soon as she looked back at him he kissed her softly, long enough for her to respond. She smiled as she pulled back, letting out a satisfied hum. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry I got jealous.” She ran her hand softly through his hair before cupping his cheek, a smile tugging at her lips. “You have no reason to be jealous. Sure, I care about August,” she paused, seeing his smile falter again, “but not the same way I care about you.”

He grinned slightly, but she could still see insecurity in his eyes. He was scared. He knew she cared about him, but he still had a sense of self-doubt every once in a while. He was always scared she’d one day wake up and realize he wasn’t worth it, and that maybe this August person would show her something better.

His eyes drifted, catching his hook, and course she noticed. “Hey,” she said, taking his hook in her hand. She was more comfortable with it than he ever thought she would be. “I told you, he’s just a friend. I care about him as a friend. But you,” she bit her lip, “you are so much more than a friend.”

She kissed him before he could say anything. He reached up to cup her neck, pulling her closer to him. When they pulled away for breath, she placed her forehead on his. His fingers were playing with the ends of her hair, and he leaned up to place a kiss on her head. She lay back down, resting herself on his shoulder once more, his bad arm coming around her waist.

They got a few more minutes of quiet understanding before her parents barged in the door. “Emma, you’re okay.”

She stood up, bringing Killian up with her, her hand in his. “Yeah, we’re fine. Are you?”

“Yes. We’ve both been under a sleeping curse, so we weren’t affected.”

“Wait, where’s Henry?” She looked around the room, realizing he wasn’t there.

“We saw him, he’s okay. He wasn’t affected either. He’s at Granny’s now.” She nodded, relaxing knowing Henry was okay. She looked to Killian, who squeezed her hand.

“But Emma, we need to talk to you. There is something you need to know.” She turned back to her parents, noticing they were standing with fear. They motioned for her to sit down, but she was wary. “Perhaps,” she heard Killian speak, “I should get going then.”

“No,” she pulled him back when he went to walk towards the door. “Whatever they have to say, it sounds bad. Stay.” He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand again before settling down in the seat next to her, as her parents told her everything


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x06, because I needed it.

Emma walked, more like sulked, into the sheriff station with Killian following behind her. After finding Ingrid’s stash of memories in her hidden ice cream truck, she and Killian made their way back, and she felt herself becoming irritated with every step she took.

She threw the folder of her old tests and projects on the desk before taking off her jacket and taking a deep, angry breath. Killian came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, Swan?”

“Yeah,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “It’s just a little hot in here. She walked into her office, taking off her sweater. When she walked back out, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “What?”

Killian stood there staring for a few seconds, and Emma had to call his name twice before he came back to her. “What, love? Sorry, I was-”

“Staring.” she laughed as she cut him off. She walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest, smiling at his parted lips. “See something you like?”

He gulped, scratching behind his head as Emma giggled. “Well, I can’t say I’ve ever seen you wear this before.” He said, using his hook to lightly tug at the strap of her shirt. “Killian, it’s just a tank top, and not even a nice one.”

“Maybe, but it’s more than just the top, love. I also enjoy when you wear your hair like this, pulled back.” Killian ran his hand through the ends of her ponytail. “Also, I like that your comfortable enough to…get comfortable around me.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head as she suppressed a smile. “You’re incredible, you know that.” He heard her sarcasm, bought he found it playful. He pulled her closer, his hooked arm wrapping around her waist.

“Aye, I’ve been told from time to time.” He smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. Emma smiled into his lips before pulling away. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Cheering me up. I sometimes need those light moments every once in a while.”

“Well, I’m happy to help.” H smiled once more before kissing her again quickly. He pulled back when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. Emma grinned before leaving his arms and heading to the desk as Elsa walked in. “Emma, I found this in the library. I believe it may have some answers, about Arendelle, and Ingrid.”

“Good. Let’s see who this ice bitch is, and what she wants with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x04. What happened on the rest of that date?

She felt his hand on her back as the door closed behind them, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t send chills throughout her whole body. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this. Emma Swan doesn’t do dates. With Neal, they just bonded over drinks and stolen cars and kind of fell into robbing convenient stores together. That was a date for them. Everyone else had been a one night stand. Walsh was a flying monkey, so she’s practically told herself everything she’s ever done with him was fake, because he was fake.

But with Killian, she felt safe. She wasn’t as afraid to open herself up to him, after how long he’s shown that he wouldn’t hurt her, that he wouldn’t leave her.

He led her down the stairs and outside towards the street. “I apologize lass, that I’m not equipped with your means of transportation in this realm. Though, if you’d like to walk-”

“That’s fine. Where are we going?”

“Well, I’d like to maintain some surprise tonight, Swan.” She laughed, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around the one he offered. They talked a bit during the walk, looking around at shop windows and telling each other about their days. Soon enough, she realized where they headed. “Are we heading to the docks?”

“I’m a pirate, love. You had to expect we’d be near the water.” She laughed again, her thumb rubbing up and down the smooth leather of his jacket. He was right. They’ve had a few moments near the docks, why should this milestone be any different. He led her towards a small restaurant right along the pier. The lights twinkling outside the restaurant complemented the dark sky.

It was nice, she noticed as she walked inside. Definitely not what she had been on before, except during fake dates with men she was trying to catch. She liked it, and she loved that it wasn’t Granny’s.

“Well, Swan. What do you think?”

“I like that it’s not Granny’s.”

 

They spent their dinner calmly, just as she wanted. Killian tried to steer clear of any topics about the Snow Queen, or potential danger. He wanted to focus on good things, and enjoy a quiet moment. She talked about Henry, and her brother. He told her a few tales from his pirating days. He talked about Liam, and his time as a lieutenant.

They laughed a lot, and every once in a while she found herself reaching over to touch his hands-wow, he had two now- and his wrists, and he would lace their hands together as they continued their conversation. It was simple, and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed spending time with him, outside of catching the bad guy.

When dinner ended, he proposed they take a stroll along the beach. It was nice and clear outside, and he was sure the stars would be easier to see out there. As they reached the beach, Emma removed hers and held them in her left hand, leaving her right close to her side, close to his. She shivered a few times, also, reaching up to rub her arms. “Oh, love.” he said, shrugging out of his coat. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She smiled as he helped her into his coat. When she had it on he looked down at her as he pulled both lapels to their proper spot, adjusting his jacket on her. “There.” He smiled down at her, and their eyes caught for a split second. They stood there like that for a moment, both wondering if they should lean in. As a breath caught in her throat, she turned, grinning before walking down the beach.

“It’s really peaceful out here.” She said it almost as a whisper. He looked to her, smiling at her beauty. He was still in awe that she asked him out in the first place. He was afraid he would never be enough to lower her walls. She noticed that he didn’t answer, and turned to find him staring lovingly at her. “Killian?”

“Aye, love.” He snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head. “Sorry. You just look really,” the corners of her mouth lifted just a tad, “beautiful.” She smiled fully, turning her head to deflect from his gaze. He saw the blush rising to her cheeks, and he reached out to tough one cheek softly. When she didn’t flinch, he took the opportunity to lean in and brush his lips softly against hers.

She continued to look at his lips as he pulled away, his hand still on her cheek. She reached up to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. He smiled looking down to their hands, and she gave him a quick nudge to his side, pushing him to walk again. “Aye, it is peaceful out here.”

They talked more during their walk, their hands never leaving each other’s. They stayed like that even during their walk back into town. It was so easy, this casual intimacy. Emma didn’t think it would be. She was never the girlfriend type, and she never realized how much she wanted to be that until now.

“I would suggest ice cream, but considering the owner is currently missing and trying to hurt everyone, I’d say that isn’t the best plan.” She chuckled to herself lightly, but he stopped and looked at her blankly. She stooped giggling when she caught his eyes, which went down to the ground as his smile faltered. “I’m sorry. God, I’m- no Snow Queen talk.”

As they walked again, he squeezed her hand before speaking. “Emma, I know you joke about these things, but I feel as though that is definitely more to hide your fear.” Dammit, he did it again. He saw through her. Sure she joked to cover up how she felt, that’s how she operated. That’s why she joked about his age when she asked him to dinner. She was scared.

“Open book, love.” He must’ve seen her contemplating how he knew so much about how she felt. She didn’t say anything, and instead resting her chin on his shoulder as they continued to walk. “Although, we can still get ice cream if you want.”

“We are not stealing ice cream, Killian.”

“First of all, love. I’m a pirate, I can steal anything. Second of all, I meant we could stop by Granny’s.” She slightly laughed and rolled her eyes, nodding at his proposition. They walked a few more minutes until they got to Granny’s. At this point her feet were killing her, but she didn’t care.

Granny’s was practically empty. There was only an old couple sitting in the back booth. Emma walked over to the counter to where Granny was cleaning the coffee maker. “Hey, can we get two ice cream cones.”

“He told me you asked him on a date,” the woman said smirking at Killian. “I thought he was joking.”

“Nope. I did.”

“Well, it’s about time.” Emma’s eyes widened at her while she got the cones. She hoped that despite the size of the town, she would be able to maintain some privacy of her personal life. “It was getting annoying seeing you two make out outside my diner and not do anything about it.”

Emma heard him chuckle behind her, and she turned to make sure he saw her roll her eyes. Granny handed them the ice cream as Killian laid two doubloons down on the counter. “You’re lucky she likes you, or else she wouldn’t take them.” Emma said as they made their way out the door.

They sat in their spot. The table near the gate sat with two single chairs, just as it did the night they came back from the pass. “Hmm. We got pretty cozy the last time we sat here, love.”

“I remember.” she said as she liked her ice cream. “It was only a week ago.” They stayed quiet as they ate their ice cream, and he at one point used his thumb to wipe some off of her top lip. She smiled, laying her hand on top of his on the table. She wouldn’t tell him she noticed, but he had been eyeing his hand the whole night. She couldn’t tell if he was uncomfortable with it, or if it was just hard to get used to, but he seemed off because of it. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Ask Gold for your hand back?” He stared at her, considering his answer. He felt it best not to lie to her now. “I- in the case that you wanted me to hold you, or whatever, I wanted to use both hands.” She sucked in a breath, her thumb soothing his. “I wanted to be whole fore you Swan.”

She scooted closer, drawing him in with her eyes. “Hey. Just so you know, I believe you’re whole.” He glanced away quickly, but she brought her hand up to hold his cheek. “I like you, hand or no hand. Alright?”

He nodded slowly, his jaw clenching in the way that drove her crazy. She took advantage of their position, and pulled him towards her and softly captured his lips. He responded quickly, using his right hand to wrap around her waist, as his left stayed on his knee, pulling her closer. She smiled into his lips, giggling a bit as she pulled away. “See,” he looked up to her, drawing circles into her hip. “You can still hold me with one hand.”

He grinned widely at her, leaning in again. Granny was probably going to complain, but right now she didn’t care. She was on a date, and she was going to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x05, after the video.

Deleted Scenes (7/?)  
So this is gonna be a series of one shots that are considered sort of “deleted scenes” from episodes from mostly seasons 3b and 4, because more Captain Swan is never a bad thing. 

.From 4x05, after they watch the video.

Part 1|Part 2|Part 3|Part 4|Part 5|Part 6

 

“Is that?”

“Yeah.” Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes remained fixated on the screen, the paused picture of Ingrid projecting into her mind. Ingrid was her foster mother? She remembered none of this, and she knows it’s because of something the damn Dairy Queen did to her.

“Emma?” Killian’s hand remained on her back, while she sat there frozen and in awe. “Emma, are you okay?”

“No.” It came out with a short breath. She dropped the remote on the floor, scrambling up with her head already in her hands. She began pacing back and forth, freaking out about this new information.

“What the hell is going on? How did she-? She was my foster-? I don’t even remember her. What did she do-?” She continued freaking out, rambling in broken sentences, her anger being taken out on the piles of paper on the desk. Killian stood up walking towards her trying to calm her down.

“Emma. Emma!” He stopped her in her tracks, his hand and hook coming to her shoulder. “Breathe, lass.”

“How can I breathe when this crazy lady used to be my foster mother? I knew she was here because of me, but this-I can’t even think. How did she even get here, to this world?” She left his arms and turned to start pacing again, anger building up inside her. “She probably knows things about me, she took my memories. How am I supposed to relax?”

He watched her for a moment, the way her eyebrows were furrowing with frustration, and she kept rubbing her hands along her arms, like she always does when she’s nervous. She was biting her lip, and shaking her head out of confusion. “Emma.”

When she looked up, he saw tears brimming around her eyes, and it almost broke his heart to see her so scared. “Come here.”

She was hesitant at first, stepping slowly towards him. She wiped her eyes as she walked, taking deep breaths, but failing to keep her composure. When she was close enough in his reach, he pulled her tightly into his embrace. Her arms came around his waist, resting her forehead against his chest.

She was surprised she was able to be this vulnerable with him this early in their relationship. They had just gone on a first date two days before, though in this moment, she felt like they had been together for years.

He ran his hand through the ends of her hair, stopping occasionally to rub small circles on her back. He placed a small kiss on the crown of her head, causing her to pull back and look at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really.” She didn’t need to say more than that; he could tell she was feeling uneasy. “I think I just want to go home.”

“Okay.” He gave her another kiss on her forehead, before walking to grab her jacket. She followed him into her office, letting him put her jacket on her. She told him she could do it herself, but ever the gentleman, he insisted. He offered a hand out to her as they began to walk out, and she took it, lacing their fingers together.

He walked her home, deciding that perhaps she was too angry, or sad, or broken, to drive. She rested her head on his shoulder halfway there, cuddling herself closer to him. He wouldn’t admit it to her now, but he really enjoyed this casual intimacy. He just wished the circumstances were different.

They walked up the stairs to the loft, stopping in front when she turned to face him, trying to hide her frown. She didn’t let go of his hand, and instead let herself lean in for another hug.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

She pulled out of his embrace, giving him a slight nod. “Maybe.” She looked up to him, placing a soft hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing against the stubble. “Thank you.”

She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, holding for a moment before pulling back, resting her forehead on his. “Of course, love.”

She pulled away from him, letting go of his hand and reaching for the doorknob. She gave him a small grin before she opened the door, to enter the apartment. He stood in the hallway for a moment, wishing he could still be with her right now, a moment where he knew she still felt scared and used. But he knew he would see her tomorrow, giving him another chance of comforting her when she most needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x13, before the walk home.

“This is so weird,” Emma thought out loud, looking curiously at her parents. “What reason do they have to try to revive Malifecent, and hurt this town?”

“Emma, we told you they’re villains. This is just what they do, and its our job to stop them, before anything bad happens.” Emma continued to look at her parents skeptically. Her thoughts from earlier about them keeping something from her came flooding back. 

“Well,” her mother said. “We’re going to go warn Regina, and maybe Belle and some other people to keep their eyes out for any…suspicious activity.” Emma nodded as they begin to walk out. She was still so concerned, and she could feel Killian next to her, waiting to ask her where her mind was at. 

“Love, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…I don’t understand. The way my parents said that Cruella and Ursula are doing this ‘because they’re villians.’ Like they were hiding something. Plus, what villian do we know who ever did anything just because. Gold did what he did to get to Neal, Regina because of that secret-”

“Me..” Killian whispered, and she turned just in time to see him scratch behind his ear nervously. “And my vengeance for…for Milah.”

She heard shame in his voice, and she wanted more than anything to hold him and take that insecurity away. “Hey. I told you, you aren’t a villian anymore.” She took his hand in hers, running smooth circled over his knuckles with her thumb. 

“Aye, love. I was purely giving an example.” She smiled softy at him, walking slowly towards his space. “Yeah. Maybe I should just let it go, and trust my parents judgement.”

“Aye.”

“Anyway,” she breathed. Emma began to wrap her arms around his neck as she spoke. “Where were we, before we were so awkwardly interrupted?”

“I believe,” he pulled her down with him onto the couch, having her hand slightly off of his lap. “We were right her.”

“I’m not sure it was this position.” Emma giggled, running her hand through the hair by his ear. 

“Yea, well. Close enough.” He leaned in to kiss her sweetly, and she couldn’t help the smile that left her lips as she responded. She felt a shiver up her spine as he wrapped his good arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Emma brought her hand to cup his cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

When she ran out of breath, she pulled away resting her forehead on his. “that was…” she heard him say, and he remembers the answer she gave when he first said that back in Neverland. God was she wrong. It was never going to be one time with this man. “Much needed.”

She smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead, standing up off his lap and pulling him up with her. “Walk me home, sailor?”

“I’d love to, Swan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4x22, at Granny's

The roar of laughter could be heard outside the bathroom door. Emma smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, happy that finally it was over. They were back where they belonged. Heroes won yet again. But most importantly, Killian was alive. Emma had replayed the memory of him dying in front of her already a hundred times since she found him in her room and tackled him onto her bed.

It was such a relief, seeing him again, knowing that he was okay. She probably couldn’t live if he had left her. She was tired of losing people, and she refused to be without him ever again. That’s probably why she spent the entirety of the night staying by his side-clutching his jacket, holding his hand, nestling into his side. They had laid in her bed for a few minutes before they went to Granny’s, and she wouldn’t let go of him at all. Her head stayed on his chest as her arm was slung around his waist, holding him tighter.

She realized when they got to Granny’s that maybe distance would be okay just for the two minutes that she needed to go to the bathroom. Though, she was reluctant to leave for a while. She stared back at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the lack of circles in her eyes, and the way her hair is softly falling down her shoulders. Compared to the last few days-weeks even- it was nice to see herself in a healthier condition.

She looked happy. And she was; she was happy that she was home again, happy that Henry got the hero moment, happy that everyone was okay. But mostly, she was happy because he made her happy. She had never felt this light, or this in love in her life. Being with him made her feel like a teenager again, except this was going to end much better. It wasn’t going to end at all.

She knew, she would never admit this yet, but she knew that Killian was the one she was meant to be with. The way he cared for her, cherished her, loved her. It was more than she ever expected, and she knew she didn’t want to feel that way with anyone other than her pirate.

She loved him. She loves him and she hates herself for not telling him. It was a moment of weakness, and her heart had been hidden for so long she still couldn’t bring herself to tell him. Emma knew she needed to tell him, and she will. Tonight, she decided. Perhaps when this celebration was over, she could see them taking a walk along the docks, her head on his shoulder. He would lead her to his boat, and they would stand by the edge as the wind blew his hair in fifteen different places. She would cradle his cheek, and close the space between them, and kiss him softly before uttering those three words.

Emma was brought out of her daydream when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly gathered herself, running her hands through her hair a few times before turning to open the door. On the other side was the man she most wanted to see. He had his hook raised as if to knock again, and he grinned widely at her, moving to the side so she could pass by.

“I just wanted to check on you love, you had been in there a while.” He smiled at her again, noticed that she seemed a bit flustered. Killian took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles. “Are you alright, Emma?”

Emma let out a contented hum before moving closer to him, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck. He rested his hand and hook on her waist and pulled her tighter to him. Emma didn’t say anything, just closed her eyes and breathed him in, resting her forehead on his. “Emma, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Hmm, why wouldn’t I be?” she whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Killian chuckled nervously a bit, running his good hand up and down her side, and slightly under the hem of her sweater. “It’s just that, I’ve never seen you being this…affectionate, before.”

Emma opened her eyes, looking straight into his, and she used her hand to brush a few stray hairs away from his forehead. “I just missed you.”

“When you went to the bathroom?” he asked, smiling at her with that ridiculous goofy grin that she loves so much. She loves him so much. More than she can say. Literally.

“After you died.” Emma drew in a deep breath, still afraid to be talking about it. Killian brought his good hand up, cradling her cheek and wiping away a tear that she hadn’t realized had fallen. He pulled her closer towards him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Emma, I’m fine.”

“But you weren’t, and if it weren’t for Henry, and Regina, I could’ve lost you forever.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t…I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Killian frowned, pushing back a piece of hair to behind her ear. He was silent for a moment, and Emma regretted for a short second that she ever brought this up. Maybe this information is too much for him right now, she thought. He stared at her lovingly for a few moments before talking.

“You’re strong. You could’ve moved on.” She looked back at him baffled. “If I died, I would want you to move on. I don’t want you to ever let yourself consumed by sadness so much just because of me.” There was that self-doubt again. He thought he wasn’t worth it to be sad over. He genuinely believed that she could easily get over him. Emma glared at him, angry now that he thinks she would be able to move on after him. She raised her hand and held it on his cheek, forcing him to look straight at her.

“You listen to me, Killian Jones. I would never, ever, be able to move on from you.” She could feel her eyes starting to tear up, but she fought back. This was important. He needed to know, even if she couldn’t say those words. “I need you. I am always going to need you and I am always going to want you. This is it for me. If you die, I would lose myself, because now there is no life for me without you in it.”

Emma could definitely feel the tears running down her cheeks now, and she could see his eyes start to water too. “So don’t tell me that I should move on if something happens, okay. I cannot live without you. And I refuse to lose you because of that.” She was full on crying now, stumbling over words, and Killian just pulled her tightly into his embrace. She let her face fall into his chest and her arms were tightly wound around his waist.

She stood there holding him for some time, refusing to let go. Killian pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her again. He put his forehead on hers, whispering promises to her. “I promise, love, you won’t lose me. Never again.”

She raised her head, and managed to get out the word “Good,” before her lips were on his. It wasn’t soft at all. It was rough, and passionate, and probably way to inappropriate for the hallway of Granny’s. She didn’t care though. She needed this. She needed him, to feel him. He backed her up against the wall, just like he did when she gave him back his heart. Emma tilted her head, allowing more access to deepen the kiss as Killian threaded his hand through her hair.

This kiss was a lot like their first one, all the way back to when they were in Neverland. She was amazed by how far they had come. Back then, she kissed him because it was an itch to scratch, it was in the throes of sexual tension. She told herself that meant nothing. But now, now it was all born of love. Emma pulled back when she needed air, and she wrapped herself around Killian again, molding herself to his body. “Perhaps,” he said, completely out of breath, “we should return to the party. I told your parents we’d be right back.”

“Uggh. Never make such promises.” He laughed at her, pressing one more kiss to her temple before stepping back, and offering her his hand. They walked back towards the diner quietly, and she took the opportunity to press her lips into his shoulder before they entered. They found her parents standing with her brother near the back.

Emma and Killian walked up to them, their arms around each other, not having a care in the world about who saw. Killian managed to make a joke to David about being stabbed in the back, which he had wanted to do all night. Emma laughed, resting her head on his shoulder again, and reveling in the feeling of being so loved and so happy with her pirate.

Tonight, she thought again. She would tell him tonight.


End file.
